Vous avez fait vôtre choix
by Salamesh06
Summary: Des Youtubers dans une salle de classe , un jeu de la mort , 4 boîtes , seul le hasard décidera du châtiment ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Alexis Mathieu et Antoine

 _Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ._

 _Après un an de hiatus niveau fiction c'était un peu dur de reprendre mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire_  
 _Bonne lecture les chatons ~_

 _1 , 2, 3 ,4 .. 4 possibilités , une chance de survivre …_

Dans un hôtel de Paris Alexis Breut dormait encore rêvant de la convention auquel il allait assister avec ses frères le lendemain . Il allait pouvoir parler à ses abonnés et faire des photos avec eux . Il se sentait très bien dans son rêve mais son frère , David avait décidé que c'était le moment de tourner le vlog que le vidéaste avait promis à ses abonnés .

Alors qu'il pensait trouver le mélomane en train de se préparer tranquillement il le vit affalé sur son lit en étoile de mer avec même de la bave au coin de la bouche . Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'un gamin , ou d'un Antoine Daniel numéro deux au choix . Ses paupière ne bougeaient même pas tellement il était K.O et il s'agrippait à sa couette noire dont le velours lui donnait juste encore plus envie de dormir .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'écria le plus grand , Tu as des choses à faire je te signal !

-Mais laisse moi tranquille .. Marmonna Alexis qui se retourna dans son lit

-Allez on y va! Insista son frère

Il vint vers lui et lui enleva sa couverture remarquant son le vidéaste s'était couché habillé . Il soupira et alla dans la salle de bain . Il prit un sceau d'eau qu'il trouva dans un coin de la pièce le remplit d'eau glacé puis retourna dans la chambre d'Alexis . Il retrouva ce dernier encore dans son lit . Il s'avança vers lui et lui jeta l'eau dessus . Le critique se réveilla en sursaut et tomba par terre dans la précipitation .

-Mais t'es dingue?! Hurla t-il la voix cassée par le sommeil

-Je te dis que tu dois tourner! Répliqua David essayant de rester zen

Le vidéaste grogna énormément se retenant de frapper son frère et alla prendre une putain de douche bien chaude pour pas attraper froid . Il finit de se préparer une heure plus tard tel un escargot et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner sous les regards blasé de ses deux frères . Même si Jérémy se préoccupa vite des infos qui passaient à la télé .

\- Tu comptes commencer quand le tournage ? Demanda David

\- C'est bon arrête de me soûler avec ça ..

\- Tu sais très bien que tu dois le faire .

Il se reconcentra sur la télé qu'il était en train de regarder tranquillement . L'aîné soupira longuement sous l'insouciance de son cadet . Il pensait que c'était facile d'avoir le plaisir de filmer des vidéos à tout va . Mais c'était dur . Certes c'était une passion , un plaisir de faire ses vidéos et de faire du montage mais c'était aussi un travail . Ca lui prenait des heures rien que pour faire des animations à peu près correctes . Alors imaginez l'écriture d'une vidéo digne de ce nom le tournage et le montage . Eh bah oui contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent une vidéo ne se faisait pas en 5 minutes top chrono et en faire tout le temps c'est un peu fatiguant à force . Il avait promis sur le ton de la rigolade ce putain de vlog , il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que les gens étaient assez con pour le prendre au sérieux ! Il soupira d'exaspération tout en terminant son petit déjeuner . . Il finit par prendre sa caméra et par filmer son fameux vlog . Il commença par parler de la journée de la veille où il avait galéré pour trouver sa chambre d'hôtel et la nuit horrible qu'il avait passé . Il s'apprêtait à annoncer quelque chose d'important qui allait se passer ...

\- Et je voulais vous dire que ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase , il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main et soupira . Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien le déranger comme ça .. ? C'était un message de Mathieu .

" Viens devant la porte de derrière de la JE à 15 heures , Antoine et moi on t'y rejoindra "

Même pas un " Salut ça va ?" Bonjour la politesse .. Il soupira et repris le téléphone en main pour se filmer . Bah ouais il allait par se forcer à répondre par politesse alors que son collègue ne l'a même pas fait de son côté . Il finit son vlog bon gré mal gré .

Il arriva donc à l'endroit du rendez vous à l'heure prévu . Adossé contre un mur il attendait les deux autres une clope à la main . Sa main torturait ses cheveux sous l'impatience qui montait petit à petit . Vu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas il se mit à jouer sur son téléphone appréhendant le rendez vous . Pas parce que c'était eux mais parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ils voulaient le voir , il n'aimait pas ça . Ca ne présageait rien de bon .

10 bonnes minutes plus tard ses amis arrivèrent enfin . Mais pas du même côté . Mathieu arriva droit devant Alexis et Antoine sur sa droite . Déjà c'était très bizarre que les deux ne venaient pas ensemble . Ça le rendit encore plus nerveux d'entrée de jeu . Puis eux aussi avaient l'air paumé et se regardaient comme s'ils s'interrogeaient entre eux.

Ok .. Ca c'était vraiment louche .. Le critique ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil vraiment pas rassuré .

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Soupira t-il

-Je sais pas Mathieu m'a envoyé un message . Répondit le garçon aux cheveux fous

-Hein? Mais c'est pas vrai c'est toi ! S'enquit le schizophrène

-C'est quoi ce bordel ... S'étonna le critique

Alors qu'ils vérifiaient leurs portable ils ne virent pas les hommes qui s'approchaient d'eux . Très vite Alexis sentit une main sur sa bouche et essaya de se débattre . Mais il perdit connaissance et s'enfonça dans le néant son cœur battant la chamade et se calmant de plus en plus .

 _Peux tu survivre à tout ..?_

Quand il se réveilla Alexis sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid sur ses poignets Il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était allongé sur le dos et menotté à un pied d'une table . Génial .. Il regarda tant bien que mal autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans une espèce salle de classe délabrée . Cela ressemblait à une classe de lycéen . Il lâcha un long soupir et essaya de se relever mais en vain . Les menottes étaient trop serrées et trop bien accrochées . Soudain il entendit des cris aiguës provenant du fond de la pièce . Sa vue se brouilla sous la peur et son cœur se mit à battre aussi vite qu'un cheval de course .

-Qui.. Qui est là ..? Fit -il d'une voix à peine audible

Bien qu'ayant conscience qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse il attendait , ne voulant pas être seul dans cette galère . Une ombre s'approcha de lui très lentement , en titubant faiblement comme si elle était bourrée . Dans la position où il était il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui c'était , et ça lui faisait peur . Il sentait sa sueur couler sur son front et ses dents claquer sans délicatesse au même rythme que son coeur .

-Alexis? Fit une voix familière et douce

L'interpellé sentit son organe vital se gonfler de soulagement alors qu'une toux lui prit la gorge . Ce n'était que Mathieu . Il leva la tête et vit que ce dernier avait l'air aussi effrayé que lui . Il le prit dans ses bras tout tremblant et l'autre se laissa faire n'ayant pas vraiment le choix vu sa situation .

\- J'ai trop peur ici .. Gémit le plus petit

\- C'est pas toi qui est menotté à ce que je sache . Grogna le critique

\- Tu peux pas t'en libérer ... ?

\- A moins que t'aies des clés de menotte dans ton caleçon ce qui m'étonnerait je peux pas me libérer à la manière douce .

\- J'avais reçu une paire de clé pour Patron mais je les ai perdu et puis de toute façon elles étaient pleines de ...

\- Je veux pas savoir !

Alexis essayait de se libérer à la manière forte coûte que coûte tandis que Mathieu cherchait dans la pièce spacieuse armé d'une lampe de poche qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt. Cela lui permettait de pleurer comme un bébé de terreur caché des yeux critiques de son ami . Sentait de plus en plus son coté Geek effrayé monter en lui . Les autres personnalités étaient comme parties en vacances , ou endormies , il n'arrivait à les entendre . Ses jambes tremblaient et une toux lui prenait la gorge à force qu'il retenait un sanglot qui pourrait alerter le présentateur du Point Culture . Il retint donc de tomber à genoux avec une force cachée qu'il ne connaissait pas . Soudain il entendit une respiration derrière lui . Une perle de sueur perlait sur sa tempe et tomba lentement sur sa joue . Il serra sa lampe de poche dans sa main en tremblant . Et alors qu'il n'entendait plus aucun bruit il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva la main tenant sa lampe de poche et tapant la tête de son éventuel agresseur avec . Ce dernier tomba lourdement à terre criant de douleur et en roulant sur lui même de gauche à droite . Le schizophrène écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Antoine à ses jurons si familiers avant d'essuyer ses larmes sur ses joues pour pas que son collègue les remarque . Son coeur prit un rythme effréné rien qu'à cette vision tandis qu'il essayait de garder son calme .

\- Ca .. Ca va .. ? Demanda t -il d'une voix faible

\- T'es vraiment con . Grogna le garçon aux cheveux fous en se relevant difficilement en étouffants d'autres jurons

Mathieu l'aida et se redresser complètement et lui dépoussiéra timidement ses vêtements tout en se retenant de rougir .

\- Je pensais que c'était un méchant Monsieur qui voulait me faire du mal . Dit -il gardant sa voix faible

Sa petite bouille apeurée convainc le jeune homme à lunettes de ne pas lui en vouloir plus que ça . Il soupira et le décoiffa doucement presque tendrement .

\- J'ai fait le tour de la salle et il n'y a aucun danger que quelqu'un vienne nous égorger t'en fais pas . Dit -il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant

\- Je te fais confiance alors .. Soupira faiblement le plus petit

Les deux vidéastes rejoignirent Alexis qui continuait de se tortiller comme un asticot pour essayer de se détacher . Ses poignets en devenaient presque rouges . Antoine arqua un sourcil en le voyant ainsi .

\- Oulah , t'es paralysé mon vieux ? S'enquit-il sous le ton de l'humour

\- Non je suis en train de tourner une pub pour une paie de menotte . Grogna le breton

\- Oh tu m'en passeras une j'en ai besoin . Ironisa son ami

-Au lieu de faire le con aide moi à trouver une solution pour me libérer !

Rien que dans cette phrase on voyait bien qu'il commençait à paniquer , à tel point qu'il en avait du mal à respirer . Même Antoine n'était vraiment pas rassuré dans cette salle inconnue sans eau et nourriture . Mais avec Alexis qui était attaché donc vulnérable et Mathieu qui était en train de péter un câble dans ses bras il devait absolument rester zen pour les calmer tous les deux . Le schizophrène avait énormément de mal à calmer le Geek qui était apeuré et voulait entrer chez lui jouer à Skyrim .Ce dernier inspira et expira à fond en fermant les yeux s'agrippant au pull de son collègue vidéaste . Voyant qu'il était calmé Antoine alla aider son autre ami . A ce moment là le téléphones des trois garçons sonnèrent en même temps faisant sursauter leurs propriétaires . Le garçon aux yeux couleur océan rassembla son courage à deux mains et regarda le sien . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et Antoine regarda à son tour le message sur son téléphone pour voir ce qui avait mit son ami dans cet état . Le critique qui était toujours menotté à cette putain de table le vit avec cette même incrédulité sur son visage .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t-il vraiment pas rassuré

Pour toute réponse le présentateur de WTC lui montra le message sur son portable qui était exactement le même que celui sur celui de Mathieu « _Bienvenue au jeu de la mort .._ » .

Il se mit à rire de nervosité , ce qui donna envie au plus petit envie de pleurer à nouveau . Mais cette fois il ravala ses larmes par fierté , voulant montrer qu'il était un homme un vrai .

Alexis paniquait de plus en plus à cause de ses menottes tandis que les heures passaient très vite mais lentement en même temps . Les deux autres essayaient de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient . Ils avaient essayé de rejoindre leurs proches , mais ils n'avaient aucun réseau . Ils étaient complètement coupés du monde . Antoine se demandait bien pourquoi ne ils pouvaient joindre personne alors que quelqu'un leur avait envoyé un message facilement .

Mais il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de chose ..

22h30 , les trois amis étaient affamés n'ayant pas mangé depuis des heures . Cette faim , mélangée à la peur qui les rongeait depuis leur réveil ne les laissa pas indifférents et ils commençaient à vraiment péter plombs . Mathieu décida au bout d'un moment de passer outre son effroi et sa tristesse et de trouver de la nourriture pour lui et pour les autres . Il se leva doucement et chercha dans les endroits où il n'avait pas fouillés dans la salle de classe et même dans les pupitres des élèves . Après avoir fouillés plusieurs pupitres il trouva deux barres de chocolats dans le tiroir de l'un d'entre eux .Il leva le poing d'un air triomphant .

\- On est sauvés! S'extasia t-il en sautant de partout

-Le problème c'est qui en a deux et on est trois , quelqu'un doit se sacrifier . Intervint Antoine

Le côté joyeux du Geek fit place à son côté pleurnichard et il se mit à chialer comme un bébé . Alexis soupira en secouant la tête .

\- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir . Souffla t-il

Le garçon à lunettes fit un magnifique facepalm en essayant de réfléchir .

\- Au pire l'un de nous aura une barre en entier et les deux autres se partageront l'autre . C'est Alexis qui aura la barre entière . Proposa t-il

\- Faut que l'un de vous deux m'aide . Gémit l'interpellé qui essayait toujours de se libérer

Même ses gestes traduisaient sa fatigue de plus en plus forte . Antoine prit l'un des barres , déchira l'emballage et s'agenouilla devant le garçon menotté pour le nourrir .

Bien que l'idée de se faire nourrir et plus particulièrement se faire nourrir par un mec le répugnait celui ci se laissa faire trop affamé pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit . Pendant ce temps là Mathieu coupa la deuxième barre en deux partie et mangea la sienne sa crise de nerfs semblant s'être un peu calmée en même temps que son estomac . Juste après il retourna sous le bureau pour voir si il n'y avait pas autre chose . Ça servait parfois de savoir faire du bricolage .  
En effet il trouva quelques paquets de biscuits et des canettes de coca . Pas de bière , mais bon , que pouvait il espérer ? C'était sûrement une salle de classe où y avait de jeunes adolescents voire des enfants ils pouvaient pas boire de l'alcool .  
Il fit un tas de nourriture et le partagea en trois pour que chacun ait sa part et que personne ne crève de faim ni de soif . Il en profita pour boire une canette de coca et pour se servir dans un paquet de biscuit histoire de se calmer un peu plus .

Peu de temps après il vit Antoine en train de manger la deuxième moitié de la fameuse barre de chocolat . Il prit un autre paquet biscuit , une deuxième cannette et vint vers lui timidement pour les lui tendre .

\- Tiens .. Ça te donnera encore plus de force . Dit -il d'une petite voix à peine audible

L'autre le regarda d'abord surpris puis un petit sourire naquit sur son visage . Le petit était tellement adorable quand il était timide . Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et prit le mini repas le mangeant doucement , le savourant même . Il sentit petit à petit ses forces revenir et sa bonne humeur pointer un peu le bout de son nez .

Alexis aussi profita des nouveaux biscuits et des nouveaux sodas . Les esprits semblaient apaisés mais la mort qui semblait flotter autour d'eux comme une épée de Damoclès les empêchait de vraiment se détendre .

C'est alors qu'à minuit pile les trois portables se mirent à nouveau à vibrer dans les poches des trois prisonniers . Ce fut Mathieu qui prit son portable en premier vu que les deux autres étaient déjà à moitié endormis à côté de lui . Ces derniers ouvrirent les yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait .

-Antoine .. Tu as 24 heures pour couper la ou les mains d'Alexis afin de le libérer de ses menottes .. Lit Mathieu d'une voix blanche et tremblotante

-Avec quoi je pourrais le faire? S'enquit l'interpellé pas plus choqué que ça bizarrement

-Attends ça veut dire que tu vas le faire?! S'indigna Alexis

-On a pas le choix! Si tu es menotté tu ne pourras nous aider!

-Mais si j'ai une main en moins je pourrai pas faire grand chose! Et c'est sadique de faire ça!

-C est comme dans Saw ou on se blesse ou on meurt!

-Mais t'es vraiment prêt à blesser ton ami? Intervint le schizophrène

Alexis sentait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine sous la colère qui se mélangeait et à la peur . Il avait l'impression de mourir avec toute cette accumulation de sentiments qui l'étouffait de plus en plus . Il arrivait même plus à respirer alors qu'il regardait ses deux acolytes se disputer . Il n'osait même pas écouter leurs paroles sachant très bien que son intégrité physique était en cœur de ce débat . Il voulait se débrouiller tout seul , sans qu'Antoine ne le mutile . Ce dernier était aussi peiné de devoir faire ça mais son instinct de survie lui disait qu'il devait le faire .

Il s'approcha doucement de son ami avec un air qui se voulait rassurant . Mais le critique ne voulait pas le voir , il lança ses jambes pour lui donner des coups dans la cheville ce qui fit tomber le garçon aux cheveux fous .

-Mais t'es con .. Grogna t-il en se tenant les cheville gémissant de douleur

-Tu restes à 3 mètres de moi espèce d'enfoiré . Répliqua le menotté en le fusillant du regard

-On se calme maintenant! Intervint Mathieu qui était pourtant loin d'être calme

-Je dois le faire! Imagine il y a des conséquences! Cria Antoine qui tremblait comme une feuille

-La seule conséquence c'est que tu vas me rendre fou! Enchaîna Alexis

-MERDE!

Le présentateur de What The Cut donna un coup de pied à une chaise qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous les yeux effrayés des deux autres . Puis il prit un effaceur de tableau et le jeta contre un mur . La folie s'emparait de lui et il ne pouvait pas se contrôler , un câble dans son cerveau s'était pété pour le coup . Son ami schizophrène prit peur et se cacha derrière le troisième qui palissait à vue d'oeil tout en essayant encore et toujours de se libérer de ses menottes . Ses poignets étaient quasiment en sang et quelques gouttes tombaient sur le sol et les menottes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce . Son cerveau commençait à perdre espoir mais son instinct de survie lui criait de continuer quoi qu'il arrive . Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du danger qui le guettait .

Antoine pensait à ce matin là , où il avait fait un effort pour se lever , pour retrouver Mathieu . Enfin , il le croyait ..

 _Flash Back_

 _Alors qu'il était dans son lit si douillet en train de faire un très beau rêve le jeune homme entendit son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de chevet . Pendant quelques minutes il ne put ouvrir les yeux mais il finit par prendre son portable et regarder le message ._

 _" Rendez vous à 15 heures devant la porte de derrière de la J.E . Avec Alexis on t'y rejoindra . "_  
 _C'était un message de Mathieu . Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite en voyant le nom de son ami affiché . C'était subtile mais il le sentait . Plus rien ne comptait pour lui , le monde s'était arrêté de tourner durant quelques secondes . Puis le monde reprit son cours et lui il reprit sa motivation pour se lever et se préparer pour le rendez vous . Tout se passait comme dans un rêve . Même les voix de Samuel et Richard disparaissaient dans son cerveau . Plus rien n'avait d'impact sur lui , on l'avait complètement perdu , envolé dans une planète bizarre ._

 _Son téléphone vibra à nouveau mais cette fois c'était Nyo . Il lui prenait la tête pour que le garçon aux cheveux se bouge le cul pour le tournage du prochain épisode de WTC ._

 _Le vidéaste ne s'énervait même pas , à quoi bon ? Tout le monde lui prenait la tête avec ça et puis il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça . Tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre ce fut une espèce de " Oui Monsieur .." complètement blasé ._

 _Il se donnèrent rendez vous pour le lendemain , mais Antoine n'était pas sûr de l'heure exacte du rendez tellement il avait la tête ailleurs . Il finit vite de se préparer et fonça vers le lieu de rendez vous ne voyant même pas que la porte était restée ouverte . De toute façon la gardienne de l'immeuble qui vérifiait toujours que tout allait bien dans les appartements allait la refermer sans que quelqu'un n'y entre , c'était la spécificité de l'immeuble et cela rassurait les riverains que cette vielle dame fasse la ronde toutes les heures . Elle payait pas de mine mais elle serait capable de mettre n'importe qui au tapis étant une ancienne championne de karaté ._  
 _Bref , là la narratrice divague ._

 _Antoine arriva au lieu de rendez vous , impatient de voir son collègue vidéaste . Justement il vit ce dernier arriver juste devant lui et Alexis les attendait adossé à un mur .._  
 _C'était vraiment bizarre .. Et vous connaissez la suite .._

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Et maintenant il était là , dans cette pièce vide , avec Mathieu qui pleurait de tout son corps tellement il avait peur et Alexis en train d'essayer de se libérer . Il devait absolument couper une main de ce dernier , pour le libérer mais aussi pour se sauver la vie . Surtout pour se sauver la vie . Oui c'est très cruel mais il fallait mettre en marche son instinct de survie . N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose , personne pourrait lui jeter la pierre sur ce coup là . Il regarda les bras du critique et imagina la scène . Mais d'abord il devait essayer de l'assommer . Pour qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ce qu'il lui arrive et qu'il souffre le moins possible . Parce que oui y avait son instinct de survie mais il était quand même humain et Alexis était son ami il allait quand même pas le torturer comme un malade . Et surtout il fallait trouver de quoi lui faire un garrot .. Mais ça il allait le garder pour plus tard .

Il chercha donc des livres ou des dictionnaires capables de faire somnoler son ami vidéaste . Malheureusement pour lui tout ce qu'il trouvait c'était des magazines tout juste capables de lui donner des mots de tête ou des encyclopédies capables de tuer un éléphant . Soit 8 soit 80 .. Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était le 40 bordel ! Et les putains de pleurs de Mathieu l'empêchaient de se concentrer . Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre cette personne aurait goûté le mur à l'heure qu'il était . Il inspira à fond et continua les cent pas à travers la pièce .

Mathieu , de son côté , n'arrivait pas à calmer le Geek et à appeler ses autres personnalités à la rescousse . Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'une partie de lui voulait aider le pauvre Alexis . La peur et la détresse étaient plus fortes et dominaient son corps et son âme .  
\- Mathieu .. Viens là .. Fit le menotté d'une voix faible

L'interpellé vint se mettre en boule à ses côtés , en tremblant .

\- Oui .. ? Gémit -il sur le même ton

\- Rends moi un service .. Empêche Antoine de me scier la main . Vu qu'il est déterminé à sauver sa peau aux dépend de la mienne passe directement à la manière forte .

\- Je .. Je sais pas si j'en suis capable .. Et si jamais ..

\- Tu en es capable .. Tu as une personnalité tordue capable du pire ..

\- Je .. Je vais essayer ..

Antoine s'avança doucement vers Alexis le dictionnaire à la main . L'heure était proche , très proche même . Mathieu devait absolument faire quelque chose . Il fonça sur son ami et le plaqua au sol de toutes ses forces . L'autre ne put rien faire et tomba lourdement au sol , paralysé sous le poids du garçon aux yeux bleus . Il ne savait pas comment réagir . La colère et la timidité se battait dans son coeur . Le plus petit resta quelques secondes comme ça le serrant contre lui puis se relève et lui donna un coup de poing au visage avant de le faire voltiger contre un mur au loin . Il tremblait énormément e il se sentait brisé de devoir faire ça ..

Alexis les regardait faire en levant les yeux au ciel . Ces deux là se battaient vraiment comme des fillettes .. Bon , au moins ils peuvent gagner du temps ... Mais le plus frustrant c'était de pas savoir combien de temps il lui restait . Il se sentait comme un bébé dans une cage au lion , il ne savait rien et il ne pouvait rien faire . Il entendit un clic sur les menottes . Il regarda doucement et vit une légère faille sur le métal et une lueur d'espoir apparut sur ses yeux . Il pourrait peut être se libérer finalement .

Antoine se relevait difficilement en toussotant un peu . Il était sonné et semblait avoir perdu son dictionnaire . Il le chercha du regard et le trouva dans les mains de Mathieu qui était assis devant lui et qui le regardait avec le regard triste .

\- T'es complètement dingue ! Cria t-il d'une voix faible

L'autre baissa la tête , il regrettait beaucoup ,au fond de lui Le Geek se remettait à pleurer tandis que le Patron se cognait la tête contre un mur ayant marre de cette situation . Il sentit un coup sur son visage et atterrit sur le flan par terre , la vue brouillée . Il ne put même pas se relever qu'on le prit par le col et qu'on le plaqua contre un mur .

Il put enfin ouvrir les yeux et vit le regard d'Antoine transformé , il avait l'air en colère . Autant avant il jouait la comédie et il était très seconde degrés autant là il était vraiment sérieux . Il semblait froid et prêt à le frapper . Il était aussi très très prés de lui . Il ne manquait plus que quelques centimètres pour que leurs lèvres se touchent mais ils étaient trop paralysés et énervés pour penser à ce genre de choses . Le plus grand frappa port juste à côté de son collègue vidéaste et partit de l'autre côté de la pièce .

Mathieu resta contre le mur , le cœur battant à mille à l'heure . Il finit par revenir à côté d'Alexis qui le regardait comme si il venait d'une autre planète .

\- Est-ce que t'es gay ? Demanda t-il du tac au tac

A peine il eut fini de poser la question il se reçut un coussin sorti d'on ne sait où . Ça ça veut dire " ferme la " . Il ne savait pas comment il devrait l'interpréter mais c'était très spécial .

Antoine s'était mit en boule sous un bureau tremblant légèrement . Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort et son cerveau s'était désactivé . Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il essayait de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait il était de plus en plus perturbé par ce qui s'était passé . Oui pour n'importe qui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un contact physique qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel . Mais pour lui c'était .. Différent . Tout son être réclamait chaque parole échangée et chaque moment de complicité entre les deux jeunes gens . Tout ceci provoquait le feu d'artifice du 14 juillet dans sa tête . Mais c'était vraiment pas le moment de tergiverser sur ça ... A cause de ce contretemps il a manqué de sauver sa peau ! Il devait recommencer même si il devait employer la manière forte ! Dans cette situation la survie primait sur l'amitié ! Et l'amour ? On s'en fiche là il devait pas y penser !

Il fallait juste attendre .. Trouver un moyen de s'en sortir .

\- Bon Mathieu .. Souffla Alexis , tu gères très bien ta mission pour l'instant mais il faut vraiment que tu continues sur cette voie .

\- Oui je sais ... Répondit le petit distrait

-Que se passe t-il ? Tu sembles soucieux d'un coup .

\- Rien , ne t'en fais pas .

Le schizophrène arbora un petit sourire timide qui laissa son interlocuteur mélomane perplexe . Mais passons le plus important à ce moment là c'était Antoine qui fonçait vers lui tel un fauve se jetant sur sa proie . Son expression impitoyable lui glaçait le sang et lui faisait encore plus regrettait d'être menotté donc , vulnérable . Il ne pouvait que soutenir son regard comme on regarderait la mort dans les yeux . Il plia les genoux prêt à donner des coups pour protéger ses mains mais aperçut soudain le dos de Mathieu devant lui et ce dernier asséner un violent coup de poing à leur assaillant . Le menotté écarquilla les yeux se demandant si le Patron n'avait pas finit par se réveiller . Daniel gémit de douleur et tomba à genoux crachant un peu de sang . Le garçon au nom ironique lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage l'assommant une bonne fois pour toute . C'est qu'une fois que son ami perdit connaissance qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se mit à trembler de peur .. Et d'excitation . Le Patron avait donné un coup de pied aux fesses du Geek et avait prit sa place dans sa tête . Bon il avait perdu sa libido mais au moins il avait sauvegardé son instinct de survie . D'instinct il enleva sa veste et celle d'Antoine avant de ligoter les bras et les jambes de ce dernier avec sous les yeux surpris et soulagés d'Alexis qui se dit que tout allait s'arranger . Mathieu s'allongea à côté du présentateur de What The Cut et ferma les yeux , épuisé . Apparemment l'heure était de dormir , ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi et ils ne risquaient plus rien pour le moment donc les deux vidéastes s'endormirent un peu plus apaisés .

Tout le monde fut réveillé par les sonneries des téléphones à minuit pile . Mathieu prit le sien et écarquilla les yeux et pâlit aussitôt commençant à se sentir coupable d'un coup .

\- Qu'est-ce qui est marqué ? Demanda Antoine

\- " Antoine , tu n'as exécuté ton ordre , tu vas devoir ouvrir une boîte dans la salle d'a côté . 4 boîtes , une bonne surprise ou une mauvaise surprise t'attendra , auras tu de la chance ? " Lut le schizophrène tremblant légèrement

\- J'ai pas pu le faire par ta faute .. Grogna le garçon à lunettes le fusillant du regard

\- Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait ! S'écria Alexis

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?! S'énerva le garçon à lunettes

-Il va rien se passer c'était juste pour nous faire peur !

Alors que Mathieu voulait intervenir une espèce d'alarme insupportable se fit entendre . Les trois hommes ne purent s'empêcher de soit grincer les dents pour Alexis soit se boucher les oreilles pour les deux autres . Le son devenait de plus en plus strident et les vidéastes avaient l'impression que leurs oreilles devenaient de la véritable bouillie.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de tortures intenses l'alarmes s'arrêta pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs oreilles .

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose . Annonça Antoine

\- Hm.. ? Quoi donc .. ? Fit Mathieu d'une voix cassé

Son ami vidéaste lui prit tendrement la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille un petit " Je t'aime " . Mathieu frissonna en entendant ces trois mots . Les mots fatidiques , les mots qu'il voulait entendre de sa bouche depuis tellement de temps ... Et c'était que maintenant que Daniel daignait les prononcer .. Quel abruti ! Le petit avait juste envie de le frapper mais il se contenta de lui voler un rapide baiser et de le laisser partir , à jamais ? Peut être , seul la chance le leur dira .

Le garçon aux cheveux fous arriva dans la salle en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts . Il n'avait pas pu profiter de ce baiser tant attendu mais il sentait très bien son corps réagir à ça et son cœur dans l'apothéose de l'euphorie totale . Même les baisers les plus furtifs peuvent être les plus intenses venant de la personne que l'on aime réellement . Il toussa légèrement , sentant ses tempes exploser sous les battements incessants de son organe vital . L'amour peut vraiment faire des dégâts .

Il était tellement occupé à se calmer qu'il ne voyait pas que la pièce était sombre . Si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque celle ci s'alluma d'un coup . Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche des boîte mais il voyait qu'une pièce tout en rouge et blanc . Comme si on avait projeté du sang dans une chambre d'hôpital . C'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes de recherche à se tourner sur lui même comme un chien qui voulait se mordre la queue qu'il vit une belle table en verre apparaître comme un mauvais tour de magie . Dessus il y avait les quatre boîtes : Une bleue , une noire , une rouge et une jaune . Elles étaient petites et opaques . Rien ne s'y dégageait . Au toucher elles étaient banales .. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard et n'osait pas les ouvrir . C'était de ces boîtes que dépendait son avenir et rien qu'en y pensant il avait envie de vomir tellement son intestin se tordait de peur . Pourtant il devait choisir une boîte .. N'importe laquelle .. Et quelque chose lui criait dans sa tête qu'il devait la choisir très très vite si il voulait survivre . Il inspira à fond et ouvrir la boîte bleu . Le bleu était sa cloueur préférée elle allait peut être lui porter chance ...  
Il ne put pas aller au bout de sa réflexion , il vit une boule bleue dans la boîte . Pas de clef juste cette une boule sombre avec une tâche de sang énorme qui semblait se propager de plus en plus sur l'objet.. La sentence était sans appel .

Pourtant il attendait , attendait mais rien ne vint et l'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus lourde .. Soudain il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son épaule , puis une douleur lancinante qui le fit crier sur le coup . Il passa son index dessus et sentit un trou béant sur sa peau. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la peur et sentit d'autres gouttes douloureuses tomber sur lui , une à une . Des gouttes d'acide . Il se mit à courir à travers la pièce pour essayer de leur échapper mais le liquide semblait le suivre comme si elle était télécommandée . Il avait beau courir à la vitesse d'un lièvre et essayer d'esquiver l'acide tomber inévitablement sur lui . Sur son nez , ses cheveux , ses bras , ses épaules .. Laissant à chaque fois ces trous ensanglantés qui s'agrandissaient lentement et atrocement .Il finit par trébucher sur ses pieds et tomba à terre sur le ventre . Il sentit alors les gouttes lui attaquer la colonne vertébrale . La douleur lui parcourait tout le corps et même ses poumons commençaient à être touchés . Il en tremblait presque tellement c'était douloureux . Pourtant il n'y avait pas cette odeur d'acide si particulière . Si il n'y avait pas cette douleur il aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien .

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'il sentait sa peau se dilater et disparaître petit à petit . Il se sentait littéralement fondre .. De façon atroce . L'odeur de fumée vint très lentement mais sûrement .Sa dernière pensée fût pour Mathieu .. Ses yeux bleus et son beau sourire ..  
" Adieu .." Pensa t-il

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa mourir une larme coulant sur sa joue doucement alors que des hommes en blanc vinrent récupérer son corps une fois sûrs qu'il était mort .

Les deux autres regardaient la scène à travers une télévision qui était apparue sur un des murs de la salle . Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés devant l'horreur du spectacle qui était devant eux . Mathieu sentit sa gorge se nouer et même des larmes couler de désespoir .

C'était donc ça le jeu de la mort ..

Voilà voilà ~  
Oui je sais vous allez me décapiter parce que j'ai osé tuer le grand Antoine .  
Mais c'est que le début ah ah  
La suite au prochain épisode à bientôt ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: François Viktor et Patrick

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre , j'ai eu un peu moins de mal à l'écrire que le premier mais bon on sait jamais si c'est bien ou pas ^^_  
 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas bonne lecture les chatons ~_

Viktor fumait son énième cigarette de la journée , allongé sur son canapé rouge tout effilé et sale . Il ne savait même plus combien il s'en était enfilé . Une dizaine , une vingtaine ? Seuls ses poumons pouvaient le dire mais bien sûr il pouvait pas voir leur état . Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à fumer ? La vie . Elle le désespérait et le blasait totalement . Ce qui le sauvait ironiquement c'était le tabac .Mais le pire c'était le vide qu'une certaine personne laissait dans son cœur un peu plus chaque jour . Au moins quand il fumait il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrête , tout vide était comblé et que personne ne pouvait le déranger . Ou en tout cas personne n'oserait le déranger sinon ça serait la mort assuré pour cet inconscient .

Pourtant aujourd'hui , il fût dérangé par un message de Gydias .  
" Ramène tes grosses fesses devant chez moi , il faut qu'on parle des prochaines conventions à venir "

Le Tueur soupira , exaspéré , se retenant de balancer son téléphone contre un mur . Mais à bien y réfléchir ce petit con de Gydias ne méritait pas qu'il dépense des centaines de balles pour se racheter un autre téléphone par sa faute . Il se contenta de le poser sur la petite table à côté de lui et de finir sa clope tranquillement sans se préoccuper de son collègue de " Unknown Movies " .

Finalement , ce message ne le mettait pas plus en colère que ça . C'était pour son loisir , les vidéos qui parlaient du cinéma . C'était la deuxième chose qui le calmait avec la clope , c'était un véritable cinéphile . Il finit par se préparer pour aller voir le sadique sans grande envie . Toujours sa fidèle clope à la main .

Il arriva devant chez ce dernier espérant ne pas attendre trop longtemps . Mais pourtant il attendit .. Attendit ...Finissant même son paquet entier de clope . La colère montait petit à petit en lui , lui donnant envie de le tuer et le froid lui glaçait tout son corps . Lui donnant encore plus l'impression de plus être vivant .

Trois heures plus tard Gydias n'était toujours pas là . Mais quel casse couille ! Pourquoi il s'était donné la peine de se déplacer pour lui ?!  
Il aurait dû se douter qu'il lui faisait encore une farce . Il hésitait entre la colère , l'envie de rentrer chez lui et celle d'aller rejoindre Gydias dans son appart et lui faire la tête au carré . Il se décida à appeler son collègue histoire de bien l'engueuler . Ce dernier répondit au bout de quelques sonneries .

\- Hey ça va mec ?

Grossière erreur . Là le Tueur n'allait certainement pas le louper .

\- TU ME DEMANDES SI CA VA ALORS QUE JE ME GÈLE LES COUILLES DEPUIS DES HEURES A T ATTENDRE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

L'autre ne sut quoi répondre à l'autre bout du fil .. Mais pas pour la raison dont le panda s'attendait .

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre ... Pourquoi m'as tu attendu ?

\- C EST TOI QUI M A DONNE RENDEZ VOUS ABRUTI !

\- Mais bien sûr que non .. Mes parents sont chez moi je dois rester avec eux .

Le jeune tueur entendit la mère de Gydias l'appeler et écarquilla les yeux . Comment était-ce possible ..? C'était un beugue ? Non le portable de Gydias était neuf il ne pouvait pas beuguer à ce point . Il essayait de réfléchir à tout ça prenant une prenant cigarette pour la mettre dans sa bouche . Il détestait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait , ça l'angoissait atrocement . Il voulait toujours avoir le contrôle de tout et là il contrôlait rien .

Il ne vit pas l'aiguille qui se rapprochait de lui et la seconde d'après il s'évanouit , piqué par cette aiguille menaçante .

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Viktor sentit une odeur qui lui donna la nausée . Une odeur d'œuf pourri en dix fois pire . Il se pinça le nez et respira par la bouche pour essayer de ne pas vomir . Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa difficilement regardant faiblement autour de lui . Tout ce qu'il vit c'était une salle de classe austère et remplie de toiles d'araignées . Il se mit debout pour mieux voir si il n'y avait personnes d'autres et vit deux corps familiers . Le premier c'était Patrick Baud , un collègue Youtuber qu'il connaissait très bien car c'était l'ex de François , le Fossoyeur , l'homme qu'il aimait . Justement , à peine il tourna la tête vers sa droite il vit le corps de ce dernier , vivant mais inconscient . Il s'approcha doucement de lui , le coeur battant un peu plus vite et lui caressa doucement les cheveux s'accroupissant devant lui . Même quand il dormait il avait l'air badass bien que son sommeil lui donnait un petit air vulnérable . Cette petite expression donnait le sourire au psychopathe . Un léger sourire rapide , mais un sourire quand même . Avec lui il devenait plus humain . Soudain il vit les deux Youtubers se réveiller en même temps . Ils regardèrent Viktor comme si il venait d'une autre planète avant de regarder autour d'eux . La salle de classe austère , la porte solidement verrouillée , ne pouvant pas être non plus défoncée .. Cela leur faisait froid dans le dos . Pas de fenêtre ni d'autres sorties , un mini système d'aération était placée au mur mais elle était juste assez grande pour faire partir l'odeur d'œuf pourrie .

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revenir à l'école . Lança Axolot

\- Parce que t'y es déjà allé ? Grogna Inthepanda entre ses dents

\- Comme tout le monde . Répliqua Patrick

\- Je pensais que tu restais dans un centre pour obèse .

\- Alors toi ça serait un centre pour psychopathe .

\- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez de vous disputer et asseyez vous pour qu'on puisse réfléchir ! Finit par s'énerver le Fossoyeur

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des gros yeux surpris . Ce n'était pas le genre à s'énerver aussi facilement d'habitude . Mais sa réaction était compréhensible . InthePanda remarqua vite un marteau sur le sol pas loin de lui . Il se pencha et le ramassa doucement constatant qu'il était très lourd même pour un marteau .

La solution lui sauta aux yeux . Il pourrait frapper le mur jusqu'à faire un grand trou et il pourrait s'en sortir . Lui .. Mais aussi François . Ils laisseraient Patrick dans la merde . A cette pensée le Psychopathe soupira longuement . Jamais il ne pourra avoir son aimé auprès de lui et il en était conscient . Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le sortir de là .. Il continua alors de frapper le mur très fort . Une fois .. Deux fois ... Trois fois ... Quatre fois .. Il continuait encore et encore commençant même à s'épuiser .

Les autres n'arrivaient même pas à se regarder dans les yeux . François tentant de retrouver son calme .Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond calmant la voix qui paniquait au fond de lui . Il ne devait pas crier et geindre comme une fillette . Surtout qu'il devait rassurer Patrick qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien . Il lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans la sienne pour lui montrer que tout allait bien .. Qu'il était là pour lui . Son ex lui rendit son étreinte lui adressant un faible sourire , petit mais sincère.

Le Tueur s'empêchait de les regarder . Il n'était pas maso ! Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'être qu'il aimait flirter avec son ex . Il se souvenait pourtant de ses rendez vous à lui avec François . Ces rendez vous où ils riaient , parlaient de cinéma en tout genre , pour se moquer ou montrer leur admiration . Ou faire des sorties random . Pour le Fossoyeur c'était normal , il avait l'habitude alors que pour Panda c'était énorme . La barbu était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il sortait beaucoup . Petit à petit l'amitié se transformait en attirance puis en amour . C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui .

Comme si on sautait en parachute pour la toute première fois . Il réussissait à le cacher au plus profond de lui mais pas à l'oublier . C'était comme si on voulait éteindre un feu d'artifice du 14 juillet avec un simple sceau d'eau glacé .

Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées et sur son satané mur qu'il ne vit pas François qui le regardait derrière lui avec un mélange de tendresse , compassion et tristesse .

Encore une fois il se trouvait le cul entre deux chaises . D'un côté il y avait son ex dont il était encore amoureux et de l'autre co^té son meilleur ami . Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé ce matin là ..

FLASH BACK

 _Pupuce était particulièrement agitée ce jour là . Ce n'était pas normal , c'était un jour off elle devrait rester tranquille . Mais non .. Elle avait décidé de s'agiter , pour que François fasse attention à elle . Ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment , étonné ._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi ? Demanda t-il un peu agacé_

 _La pelle se dandinait beaucoup , c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire . Son propriétaire haussa un sourcil , intrigué ._

 _Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire . Il essaya de réfléchir pendant un long moment , mais rien ne vint à part un long soupir agacé ._

 _\- Tu peux me donner un indice ? Demanda t-il à sa fidèle pelle l'air un peu désespéré_

 _Cette dernière indiqua son téléphone ce qui embrouilla encore plus le Fossoyeur . Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il prit son portable et l'alluma . Son deuxième sourcil se releva quand il vit le message de Viktor ._

 _" Je me sens seul ... J'en ai marre .. Je sais plus si je dois vivre "_

 _Ses yeux se transformèrent en énormes soucoupes . Qu'est-ce que ... C'était bien ce qu'il pensait ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ?!_

 _Il n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça pourtant ! La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé , il y avait de ça une semaine , il avait même l'air plutôt serein , même si il était très occupé avec son émission .. Alors pourquoi de telles paroles ?! Il tenta de garder la tête froide . Il y avait peut être une chance de le raisonner .. Là il pria pour que Patrick ne débarque pas pour lui demander quelque chose . Sinon ..._

 _Bref c'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il appela son collègue le coeur battant la chamade . Stress et colère se battaient avec acharnement dans tout son être ._

 _Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide .. Comme pour le narguer . Une fois , deux fois , trois fois .. Un nombre incalculable de fois . En même temps que les perles de sueur coulaient sur sa tempe . N'y tenant plus il décida de rejoindre Viktor sans même prendre le temps de se changer . Ce fût donc en jogging dégueulasse et avec un sac à bandouillère dans lequel il avait mitdes boîtes de smarties et une bouteille d'eau qu'il courut dans toute la ville pour rejoindre le Tueur des Unknows Movies . Il arriva devant l'immeuble délabré , à bout de souffle et dût se tenir à un mur pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la fatigue . Après quelques instants il sonna avec une furie qu'il ne se connaissait pas . Mais toujours rien . Toujours le même néant sonore . Il commençait à vraiment à péter les plombs enfonçant la sonnette dans son trou quand il entendit un cri strident derrière lui . Il se retourna mais ne vit ni n'entendit rien du tout . Tout ce qu'il entendit c'était son organe vital battre comme un malade mental court dans un asile psychiatrique . Il respira un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer fermant doucement les yeux et se répétant dans sa tête que tout allait bien . Grossière erreur .. A peine quelques secondes après avoir fermé les yeux il sentit une piqûre sur sa clavicule . Ni une ni deux , il s'évanouit sentant le chloroforme se propager dans son corps ._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

François soupira beaucoup en se remémorant tout ça et posa ses yeux sur Viktor qui continuait à frapper . Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui passa une bouteille d'eau pas très fraîche qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac . Son ami la prit doucement et en but un peu ravi de se désaltérer . Soudain il sentit le barbu poser sa main sur son épaule et la tapoter tout doucement .

\- J'imagine que la situation n'est vraiment pas facile pour toi en ce moment . Lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante

\- Qui te dit que je m'en fous pas ? S'étonna Viktor

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi je te connais . Tout le monde ne serait pas content si tu mourrais .

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que t'es mon ami espèce d'abruti . Je suis même ici parce que je voulais t'aider .

Panda se mit à ricaner d'un air méprisant . Mais bien sûr , et son cul c'était du poulet ?

\- N'essaie pas de me calmer . Si jamais j'ai l'occasion de tuer Patrick pour rester en vie de le ferai tu peux me croire . Dit -il d'une voix glaciale

Il se retourna pour continuer de taper ce mur . Le Fossoyeur baissa la tête un peu vexé puis l'enlaça puis l'enlaça silencieusement dans un élan de tristesse et de compassion .

Le Tueur avait l'impression qu'un cheval de course avait prit la place de son organe vitale . Ce dernier battait si fort que la vue se brouilla de pigment noir et les formes autour de lui , lui firent un mindfuck . Il pose les yeux sur les mains du mec de ses rêves qui serrait fort sa taille contre son torse .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous .. ? Fit -il avec la voix cassée sous l'émotion du moment

\- Bah je te réconforte ça se voit pas ?

\- Et pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie c'est tout .

Viktor arriva à se libérer même si son organe vitale lui hurlait de revenir dans les bras de François . Il le repoussa même un peu pour pas qu'il ne le reprenne dans ses bras .

Ce qui comptait à cet instant précis c'était la survie et rien d'autre . Il se remit au travail , reprenant un peu d'eau de temps à autre pour se redonner des forces . Le Fossoyeur soupira un peu , exaspéré . Il s'apprêta à repartir quand une sonnerie bizarre retentit à travers la pièce . Les jeunes gens tournoyaient sur eux même pour savoir d'où cela venait . Après une bonne minute leur attention fut attirée par une télévision sortant de nul part , accrochée en haut du tableau noir. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que se soit un écran blanc apparut devant eux . Une seconde après des lettres de sang se mit sur cet écran .

" L'un d'entre vous devra plonger la main dans l'aquarium des piranhas afin de récupérer une clé . C'est Viktor qui devra choisir . Cette personne aura 24h pour faire ce gage ." Lut Patrick d'une voix neutre

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux . Pourquoi ça devait être lui qui devait choisir qui perdrait sa main ?! Il était déjà occupé à casser ce putain mur !

Patrick commença à paniquer doucement . Il n'arrivait même pas à respirer ni à parler . Ce fut François qui prit la parole en premier .

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi , ils veulent juste nous faire peur . Dit il avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante

Son ex le regarda essayant de voir si il le pensait et le regard déterminé de son interlocuteur le rassura quelque peu alors que Panda continuait de frapper son mur exaspéré .

Même si c'était qu'une blague ils devaient absolument sortir d'ici . Pourtant l'ambiance était lourde , comme si y avait quand même un piège qui se dressait contre eux .

Comme pour confirmer leurs pensées la télé leur donnèrent d'autres images . Celles D'Antoine qui rate son gage et qui meurt dans d'atroces souffrances par l'acide . Les trois Youtubers eurent la mâchoire tombantes sous ces images d'horreurs .

\- Si c'est un fake c'est vraiment bien fait .. Soupira Patrick

\- Personne n'a plus de nouvelles d'Antoine et de Mathieu depuis plusieurs jours , les gens ont même appelé la police .

Niveau silence qui plombe l'atmosphère .. C'était vraiment louche cette histoire .

Ecran noir sur la télé puis des nombres de sang apparurent à leur tour . Figés aussi , comme des athlètes attendant le signal de départ .

-Mais il est où cet aquarium ? Demanda Viktor qui semblait avoir oublié son mur

A ces mots un grand aquarium de verre apparut comme par magie au beau milieu de la pièce . Alors que Axolot se dirigea directement vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait François prit Panda par la manche et l'emmena avec eux pour que lui aussi puisse voir l'aquarium de plus près .

L'eau était très sale et avait des endroits rougeâtres . Elle était pas très profonde si bien que lorsqu'on s'approchait on voyait le fond . Les piranhas sautaient à la surface de l'eau l'air menaçant . Ca donnait pas du tout envie de mettre la main là dedans . Et pourtant ..

\- Bon bah le gros tu vas devoir le faire . Décida Viktor , impassible

\- Je savais que ça allait être moi . Siffla Patrick entre ses dents

\- Bah oui tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me donner ce gage à moi même ?

\- Ca aurait sauvé des vies dans le futur .

\- C'est pas ce que François ... Tiens , il est où François ?

Les deux ennemis cherchèrent leur aimé du regard et le virent au fond de la salle en train de manger tranquillement des smarties qu'il avait trouvé dans son sac . Il regarda le décompte commencer , les secondes avançaient à la même vitesse que son rythme cardiaque .

\- Quoi le combat est déjà terminé ? S'étonna t-il avec un petit air innocent

\- On dirait que ça te fait rire de nous voir nous battre ! S'énerva Patrick

\- C'est vous qui commencez à vous battre alors que vous savez très bien que j'aime pas ça . Répliqua le Fossoyeur redevenant impassible

\- Maintenant t'as moins de 24 heures pour faire ce qu'on t'a dit le gros . Intervint le psychopathe

\- La ferme . Ronchonna l'interpellé

InThePanda se mit à ricaner et retourna à son tour qu'il continuait à essayer de percer le mur , en vain . Il était vraiment solide . Mais il fallait absolument le casser pour pouvoir sortir . Plus il tapait plus son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine au même rythme que sa respiration . Patrick en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de François et de lui piquer ses smarties .

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ton gage très vite pour être tranquille ? S'étonna à nouveau le barbu pas très content de ce comportement

Et inquiet ? Peut être , il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son ex meurt , surtout qu'ils avaient pas encore mit les choses vraiment au clair entre eux .Il était toujours attaché à lui . A cette pensée il sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux . Axolot ferma les yeux et profita du moment avec un léger sourire aux lèvres . Ca faisait tellement longtemps que le barbu n'avait pas eu de gestes de tendresse à son égard , même si quand ils étaient ensemble il y avait tout le temps droit . Cela lui donnait du courage pour son gage . Mais pour l'instant il voulait profiter de cette tendresse , un petit moment de répit dans ce stress constant .

Mais ce moment fut que de courte durée car ils entendirent Viktor pester contre ce putain de mur qui voulait pas céder . Il prit la bouteille d'eau de François et en but une grosse gorgée le coeur battant très fort .

\- Ca va toujours vivant ? Demanda de dernier

\- Oui ça va aller . Dit -il le Tueur d'une voix faible

Heureusement pour lui les deux autres ne remarquèrent pas son état .

\- Mais une question : Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix survivre ? Demanda Patrick

Pourquoi il devait s'en sortir ? C'était pas une question si conne que ça . Pour une fois ..

InthePanda lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il devait s'en sortir à tout prix mais il avait décidé de survivre . Peut être pour prouver aux gens qu'il était capable de faire autre chose de sa vie que tuer des gens pour sa cause ou parler de films dont tout le monde en avait strictement rien à foutre . Il voulait sauver sa peau mais aussi sauver celle de son François . Même si Le Fossoyeur ne pensait qu'à l'obèse qui lui servait d'ex . Il avait que ça contre ce dernier et il en abusait beaucoup . Ça lui plaisait à un point inimaginable , c'était comme une sorte de défouloir .

Le silence régnait dans la pièce , il était juste interrompu de temps à autre par les coups de marteau de Viktor sur le mur . Ce dernier commençait à s'effriter légèrement mais aucun trou ne s'était dessiné . Il soupira longuement et regarda François qui fouillait la pièce pour voir si il avait des vivres . Pendant un moment il se retint d'aller lui parler . C'était absolument pas le moment et le psychopathe ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire surtout qu'il avait envoyé Patrick au casse pipe ..

Celui ci passait en revue tous les morceaux de bois qu'il avait réussi à démonter . La plupart n'était pas assez longs , d'autres pas assez pointus . Rien ne pouvait l'aider à tuer les piranhas . Il soupira de désespoirs se mettant à trembler , la peur lui prenant aussitôt . Il ne restait que quelques heures pour faire son gage et plus le temps passait et plus Viktor semblait le narguer avec son sourire de psychopathe . C'est sûr qu'il aimait le voir autant galérer et avoir peur . Axolot avait vraiment envie de lui casser la figure à chaque fois qu'il le voyait . Cette espèce de parasite !

Il soupira fortement et essaya de trouver dans toute la salle ce dont il avait besoin , en vain . Sa vue se troubla sous la peur malgré ses efforts pour ne pas craquer . Il ne devait pas abandonner mais si le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour survivre n'aboutissait pas il ne savait vraiment comment faire pour chopper cette clef!

Le petit rire narquois du psychopathe attira son attention et lorsqu'il se retourna pour le fusiller du regard il le vit pile en face de lui son sourire prédateur au coin des lèvres .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux .. ? Gémit le vidéaste d'une voix faible

\- Je sais pas .. Peut être t'aider . Répondit le tueur

Baud remarqua qu'il avait un couteau dans les mains . Très pointu ,long , fin mais puissant , capable de tout transpercer c'était l'outil idéal pour tuer les poissons . A sa grande surprise Panda le lui donna docilement avant même qu'il lui demande quoi que se soit . Son rival le prit d'une main mais l'observa , soupçonneux . Au fond de lui il savait que ce geste n'était pas gratuit .. C'était sûrement un cadeau empoisonné . Son vis à vis allait sûrement lui demander quelque chose en échange ..

\- Effectivement .. Dit soudain ce dernier comme si il lisait dans ses pensées , pour mériter cette gentillesse tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi , quelque chose de très important .

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Patrick

Même si une part de lui savait que ça avait un rapport avec François ...

\- J'aimerais que tu rompes tout lien avec François .

\- Tu m'as déjà demandé de rompre avec lui ..

\- Je sais mais c'est pas suffisant ! Il continue de voir que par toi ! Et ça commence par devenir fatiguant ! Alors tu vas gentiment lui demander de ne plus t'approcher ni te parler ou sinon je reprends ce joli couteau que tu as entre les mains et bye bye ta chance de survivre . Tu pourras sûrement dire bonjour à la mort à la place .

\- C'est pas comme ça que François t'aimera tu sais ..

\- Je sais comment passer à l'action pour qu'il m'aime tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des leçons .

Axolot vit dans les yeux de son rival qu'il ne plaisantait pas .. Il avait la plus grande des déterminations dans les yeux . A la limite de l'obsession .. Dans un geste désespéré Patrick tenta de lui donner un coup à l'épaule mais le plus petit s'empara de son poignet et le fit tourner sur lui même effectuant une horrible clé de bras sur lui .

\- Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas mourir comme un chien galeux . Lui dit -elle d'une voix menaçante

Il récupéra le bout de bois et le lui planta au niveau des côtes . Baud se retint de crier de douleur , les larmes lui brouillant la vue . Le psychopathe lui lâcha le bras mais lui tira fort les cheveux l'obligeant à faire tomber sa tête en arrière .

\- François veut que tu reste en vie il me l'a dit explicitement , et je suis sûr qu'il voudra jamais partir d'ici si tu pars pas toi aussi . Alors pour lui je veux bien t'aider mais pour ça t'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis . Tu le rembarres bien comme il faut après je t'aiderai à te soigner , je te passerai le couteau et tu feras gentiment ton défi . Avec un peu de chance on nous laissera tranquille assez longtemps pour que j'arrive à nous faire échapper d'ici . T'as compris ?

Patrick hocha faiblement la tête tremblant de douleur et couinant un peu . Soudain il sentit le Tueur tourner lentement le couteau dans la plaie et il cria .

\- T'as compris ? Répéta son bourreau qui commençait à perdre patience  
\- Oui .. Gémit doucement sa victime

\- C'est très bien , vas y maintenant !

Il le projeta en avant et le vidéaste se dirigea vers son ex en essayant de marcher normalement pour pas l'inquiéter . Ses blessures n'étaient pas que physiques , elles étaient aussi morales . Le fait de perdre le barbu encore une fois lui était insupportable . Même si c'était pour leur vie , dans les deux cas il mourrait , un cas c'était physiquement l'autre c'était moralement . Le temps qu'il rejoigne Le Fossoyeur il avait fait son choix , douloureux mais nécessaire .

L'homme à la pelle le regarda surpris . Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas , il le connaissait par coeur après tout . Lorsqu'Axolot s'installa à côté de lui il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux comme pour le rassurer . En vain , Patrick se mit à trembler de tout son corps et le repoussa fébrilement .

\- Je veux plus que tu me touches .. Dit -il , la voix cassée

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives d'un coup ? S'étonna François

\- J'ai réfléchit .. Je n'ai plus de sentiment donc on ne peut pas être aussi proche .. C'est trop ambiguë ..

\- Tu .. Aurais pu dire ça plus tôt ! Et qui te dis que moi j'en ai envie .

\- Si tu as du respect pour moi autant que j'en ai pour toi tu me laisseras tranquille .

La voix de Baud était dure , beaucoup trop dure à son propre goût . Une petite voix dans sa tête lui assura que c'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer tandis que son coeur sombrait petit à petit . Il se leva et rejoignit InthePanda qui était resté à les observer depuis toute à l'heure . Ce dernier avait déchiré son t -shirt et s'en servit pour lui faire un garrot autour son épaule . L'autre serra les dents mais resta silencieux , ayant la haine contre le psychopathe mais préférant ne rien lui dire pour essayer de pas l'énerver et surtout pour rester en vie . Il pensait naïvement que si il faisait profile bas Panda le laisserait en vie alors il préférait être docile .

Pourtant ce n'était pas dans le plan de celui ci . Il voulait juste se servir de son rival comme un objet pour sa survie et celle de François . Son instinct de survie primait et le rendait encore plus cruel que d'habitude . Pourtant il avait décidé de jouer la carte de la gentillesse pour apaiser les tensions et mieux manipuler Patrick . Il poussa ce dernier jusqu'à l'aquarium après avoir fini son garrot en lui disant des fausses paroles d'encouragement . Même si sa tête criait des mots de haine envers le pauvre Youtuber .

Patrick fixa les piranhas l'air absent . Les quatre poissons sautaient hors de l'eau comme des dauphins . Sauf qu'eux au lieu de dire gentiment bonjours aux humains et aux poissons ils recherchaient de la chair bien fraîche à dévorer . Le jeune homme prit bien comme il faut le couteau dans sa main bien comme il fallait et le serra de toute ses forces pour se rassurer . Il jeta la viande rapidement la viande dans l'eau et attendit la réaction des poissons . Il ne fallut pas plus d'un dixième de seconde à ces derniers pour dévorer le morceau . Il en fallut pas plus à Patrick pour commencer à les taillader . Mais à peine il en tua un que les deux autres commençaient à lui attaquer le poignet attiré par l'odeur du sang .Le vidéaste serra très fort les dents pour ne pas crier et essaya comme il pouvait de les tuer . Mais avec une main qui était en train de se faire manger c'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir . Son bras le lançait et ses jambes flanchaient sous la douleur . Sa tête bourdonnait et ses mouvements étaient vains . Il arrivait pas à les toucher alors qu'eux le mangeaient dans le plus grand des calmes . Ils profitaient bien du buffet qui se tenait sous leur dents acérées ! Il sentait sa main disparaître complètement à coups de dents des piranhas et l'eau rougissait de plus en plus tandis que l'odeur lui donnait la nausée .

Grâce à l'adrénaline qui lui prenait aux tripes il réussi à les neutraliser même si un seul mourut de ses blessures . Le derniers sautait toujours mais de façon désordonnées , il ne semblait pas trop dangereux pour Patrick . Il chercha dans sa clef dorée avec ma main restante . Son bras blessé restait le long de son corps tandis que le sang coulait à flot .

Même si l'eau n'était pas très profonde son opacité et toute l'algue qui était incrustée au fond rendait l'exploration quasi impossible . Il serra les dents et essaya tant bien que mal de chercher la clef . Il regarda autour de lui cherchant François du regard pour se donner du courage . Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir coupé les ponts avec .

Il avait besoin de lui .. Pas pour survivre .. Pas par intérêt .. Parce qu'il l'aimait tout simplement .. Il sentit soudain une présence .. Sa présence à côté de lui .. En fait non .. C'était une hallucination .. Il pensait tellement fort à lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était là . Il respira à fond et arriva enfin à prendre la clef et à la remonter à la surface . Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient ses forces s'évaporaient en même temps que le sang coulait à flot hors de son corps . Ses pensées divaguaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser . C'est au moment où il sorti la clé de l'aquarium et qu'il la jeta par terre qu'il s'écroula au sol perdant lentement connaissance . Le Fossoyeur se précipita vers lui et le rattrape dans ses bras . Il le serra contre son corps et lui embrassa le front .

\- Si tu continues à lui faire des papouilles il risque de passer l'arme à gauche . Grogna Panda qui arriva vers eux pour faire un autre garrot à son rival .

Ce dernier arrivait à peine à respirer et sombrait dans un léger coma tandis que son ex regardait , intrigué , le Tueur qui était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait .

\- Toi t'es vraiment bizarre . Lui souffla t-il

\- La ferme . Grogna Viktor

L'homme à la pelle lui caressa doucement les cheveux , ce même geste qu'il faisait souvent à Patrick .. Le cinéphile le regarda d'un air surpris et peiné . Il voulait être spécial pour le barbu mais à cet instant plus qu'avant il se rendit bien compte qu'il ne le sera jamais .. Et ça lui brisait son coeur . Cet organe vital froid pour les autres mais tendre pour François . A cette pensée il avait envie de se pendre avec ce putain garrot destiné à son rival . Pourquoi il devait convoité les choses qui lui appartenaient pas bordel ?!

C'était vraiment .. Frustrant .. Il serra les dents en le finissant . Mais à peine il leva la tête vers son aimé il vit ce dernier allongé par terre , une flaque de sang autour de lui .

Un cri retentit , tout près de lui et soudain le silence ..

 _Finiiii ça m'avait manqué ce genre dde fin j'aime faire ça *-*  
Ne me tuez pas vous verrez bien ce qui se passe par la suite ;) _

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ~_


End file.
